Siren Princess
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: Having had enough after all the abuse and hardships of the Tri-Wizard Tournament & its aftermath, Violet Arcadia Potter shuts herself away during fourth year summer. Haunted by what happened whenever her eyes close or she slept, her sanity has begun to fray. That is until a mysterious book appeared to her and whisks her away to Pandora. Witch? Bitch, I'm a Siren & a Vault Hunter!
1. Chapter 1

_**They call me a Siren and I like it!**_ challenge response

Plotline: All her life Veronica Rose Potter knew she was different, a freak. She didn't care, she embraced that fact with open arms and a warm heart. She thought she had found her place among magic, she couldn't have been more wrong. Sick and tired of dealing with the sheer stupidity of the wizarding world, Veronica looks for a new path in life, and when a mysterious book finds its way to her, she may have just found her calling. Witch, waste of time. Girl-Who-Lived, utter nonsense. Vault Hunter, now that could be fun.

Summary: After the events of GOF, Fem:Harry is done with the wizarding world. She soon discovers a mysterious book where she is taken to the outland world of pandora and a new life as a vault hunter.

Guidelines: Fem:Harry is born as one of the six sirens in the universe, and has an active skill with magic at a young age.

Must take place after the Tri-wizard tournament.

Fem:Harry is transported to Pandora during or after the events of the second game, as must join Sanctuary as a vault hunter along side the main cast.

After a few years, she and some of the Pandora crew are brought back to earth to deal with voldemort, unleashing their bandit brand of mayhem upon the wizarding world. _**(A few years Pandora time would be like a year or two in Earth time; see note before story start for explanation.)**_

If out when this point is reached, she must become present in the story of the upcoming third game.

Optional: Veronica is very skilled with both magic and weaponry, as well as possess her own unique siren skills. _**(Accepted)**_

Lilith becomes a big sister/mother figure to veronica _**(Accepted, a bit of both but more of a real mother figure than sister where Maya would be more of the older sister)**_

Veronica and Tina become VERY good friends. _**(Accepted! A Siren!Fem!Harry with an immature, explosion obsessed demolition expert would spell a beautiful chcocolate chip cookie filled partnership!)**_

Veronica's presence and skill with magic allows angel/roland to be saved and live. _**(Maybe, never was a real Roland fan even though I did naïvely main him my first time through the original game before realizing Lilith and Mordecai outstripped him in every single way from dps to loot/money drops if you invested in Mordecai right)**_

Bashing of at least AD/RW/MW, granger is optional. _**(Ron, Molly and Dumbledofe for certain. She'll realize a lot in her time away, most important thing she'll realize what Dumbledore and those she thought she could trust were doing to her life by manipulating it to their benefit)**_

Veronica not being sorted into Gryffindor in her first year. _**(Definitely accepted, she may have ben naïve entering the magical world but she wasn't entirely witless as flashbacks will serve to show)**_

Forbidden: Any Potterverse character coming to Pandora with her, even sirius.

Emo/doorstep Potter.

Light/Dark Potter, Must stay firmly in the morally gray, the dark half yes but morally gray none the less.

(A/N: I felt with BL3 on the horizon that it would be fun to toss this out, an ass kicking female harry as a siren with the borderlands crew in tow. Have fun if you wish to do this challenge.)

**My A/N: **So! This little gem is brand new challenge on DZ2's forum House of Fun posted by Tenzo. I love HP, we all do, as we all can see by the bulk of my stories on this profile BUT my penultimate love _after _HP is the Borderlands videogame franchine made popular by 2K. Just a brief run down for those not familiar with the franchise, its your typical rpg-esque fps. In the first game you have four choices to choose from as your character with their own unique Action Skill, a talent or boosted ability only that class of character can us. Each character has three skill trees you can dump points into to make your build as efficient as possible, these skills could be passive like increased shield capacity or bullet damage all the way to Kill Skills that activate only when you kill an enemy like gaining a few seconds of health regen or increased movement speed.

In the second and third games, aptly named Borderlands Two and Borderlands the Presequel which _should _have been Borderlands Three by logic but was instead published as an interlude by 2K Austrailia to explain what hapened between Borderlands One amd Two, characters follow the same layout of passive skills and Kill Skills only you aren't limited to only four classes this time around. In these two games you have a choice of _six _class selections that are separately unique, that is if you buy the DLC otherwise its four classes per base game.

The one consistent element, aside from a base four class/character selection per game sans DLC and various sidequests, is that the story is unchanged bar how the story goes from the intro of your selected character to the end goal of getting to The Vault & a massive boss fight. Between the intro and the final showdown at The Vault, which is good for loot faming afterwards in BL2 and the Presequel but not the first Borderlands- you have tl farm that fucker the raid boss Crawmerax in the General Knoxx DLC if you want to Legendary or Pealescent farm-, you are taught the ropes of the loot system and how differrent enemies require different tactics to kill. Does an enemy have a blue shield bar above their health but a red health bar? Break the shock element reistent shield with a non-elemental gun or one of a different element before using a fire gun to deal fire based DoT. Is your enemy a robot(signifed by looking like a robot) or an armored bad ass with a yellow health bar? Break the shield if need be and use a corrosive element gun to apply a more damaging DoT to kil them faster; the standards of knowing how to deal with the elements and enemy types.

Perhaps most unique I've seen amongst rpg style first person games are the two Siren Class characters from Borderlands One and Two. They are essentially witches with very powerful but specific abilities. Lilith from Borderlands One can Phasewalk as her Action Sklll. This means that once you activate it she enters a sort of alternate dimension separate from Pandora while still on it where she can't be hurt by enemeies and moves faster for a few seconds before returning to reality, the end of that few seconds though does explode outward causing damage. In Borderlands Two, the Siren Maya has a very useful crowd control control Action Skill if you build out your character right. Phaselock will intially only suspend and keep one enemy from hurting you in a blackhole like energy orb for a few seconds but invest in the right skills and it could suck a mob of ads around your target or even brainwash your target to fight its allies while your skill is active for the few seconds before it has to recharge for the next use!

Though there is a catch to the Sirens of the Borderlands universe, only six may exist any given point in time and to date Borderlands has only seen _three_ so far; technically only two were playable and one was technically a NPC the player kills...twice, once in the vanilla base game and once in the Dragon Keep DLC. Some would argue Gaige the Mechromancer is more or less a Siren, all I have to say to that- no she isn't. Summoning Deathtrap does not make her a Siren, just a mechanical genius. If Gaige is a "Siren", so is Roland for throwing out his Scorpio Turret.

Ahem...forgive my nerding out but that was vital to understanding… Anyways, as I pointed out in the parenthesies about time- I'll be playing with the idea that once Veronica gets on Pandora it quickly becomes apparent time moves faster there due to things like difference in gavity and planetary rotation speed. What is two years on Earth as the HP cast would know it could be say ten years on Pandora for example. It wouldn't be that vastly different obviously but you get the idea.

Also, just a note- though I would have loved the ability to do a _**male siren**_ Harry because this is fanfiction so why not right?- fem!Harry's name is _not_ Veronica as it is in the challenge info.

* * *

Violet Arcadia Potter screamed into her pillow. She couldn't take it! If her first three years had been an inconvience, which she felt they utterly were, last year was a nightmare. What she had hoped would be a quiet year went up in smoke from the moment her butt touched the seat of the Ravenclaw House table. The Inter-House Quidditch League was cancelled which had been a breath of relief, no one in her House could hound her to try out for the House Team despite her vehement dislike of the idiotic game, since something called the Tri-Wizard Tournament was to be hosted. Delegates from Beauxbation's Academie de Magique in France and the Durmstrang Institute of Magic in Bulgaria joined them near the end of October, the thirthieth of October to be precise. While the boys from Durmstrang were certainly more built in a rough and rugged kind of way, her eyes had initially been drawn to the deceptively delicate looking young french women robed in light blue silks. If she was honest with herself it had beem the form of a certain veela who would become her competition that really drew her attention. Hair like spun gold, eyes like rich blue sapphires and an accent that straddled the line of being of being light yet thick but not hindering when speaking- it made her an attractive specimen and that wasn't even counting her lithe athletic frame.

That wasn't to say Violet was gay or anything, she considered herself pansexual since she could appreciate a beautiful girl as well as a handsome guy. If you asked her dear friend and a fellow Ravenclaw she adored as a sister by the name of Luna Lovegood, she was certain the petite silvery blued eyed blonde would say otherwise and probably point out her past habit of staring at Hogwarts older female students. It wasn't like she hurt anyone by looking and occasionally wandering around fantasies in the privacy of her own bed. It wasn't normal in Britain's stagnant magical society to be gay, it was something families were ashamed of and tried to hide or stamp out of their children like conservative bible beating Christian muggles did. Yet, she accepted and embraced the part of herself that loved the female form; a part of herself that _craved _the feeling of holding it flush to her so she could feel the soft curves against her body as much as another part of her craved to be held by a strong guy.

The scream died as emerald eyes clenched shut as her mind hyper focused against her will.

Gone had been the headche of Quidditch but the tournament became a fight for her life. A Death Eater that had been impersonating a retired Auror, a man who was a friend of Dumbledore's yet the man 'hadn't noticed' anything odd about him, and hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for the year had somehow bewitched the Goblet of Fire into making her compete in the tournament. The tasks nearly got her killed more than once, particularly the dragon and its flame breath, and the Yule Ball… That had been a nightmare in and of itself. They, meaning the champions, hadn't been told about needing to open the ball with a dance til shortly before putting her in a position she didn't like being despite certain peoples preconceived and continued childish notions- the spotlight. Guys from every House and year, even Slytherins since she never bad-mouthed anyone unless slighted significantly first, bugged her relentlessly while even some of the Durmstrang boys asked her. They were all turned down because they all had _that look_ in their eye- the same expectation of what they thought would come **after **leaving the ball that sickened her to the core. Perhaps her only saving grace was Luna asking to be her date. Oh McGonagall had tried to say she couldn't bring her friend as her date, something about it being improper, but when she fired back there was nothing to say same sex were barred entrance the woman stumbled. She made a point it would embarrass the school.

Luna was the one to fire back with a snappy 'so what' shocking the Scottish woman.

Whem they finally did enter the decorated and rearranged Great Hall she and Luna drew many an eye. Whispered conversations had arisen but she paid it no mind. Luna paid it no mind either and instead smiled serenly at her as the music began and told her just to enjoy herself, to focus on her and no one else. It was sound advice that helped her make it through the night with some pleasant feelings about the event despite guys left and right trying to steal away from blonde Ravenclaw. Their attempts were met with a venomous glare, none more venomous than the one shot at a Gryffindor named Ronald Billius Weasley or as she thought of him- her stalker. By the end of the night he had two black eyes and a broken bloody nose courtesy of her & Luna for his action of grabbing her ass like it was his to claim.

Of the entire tournaments nightmares that haunted her, none more than the events of the graveyard after she and Cedric Diggory grabbing the cup at the center of the Third Task maze terrorized her unconscious mind more. The sight of the acid green curse robbing the life of the older Hogwarts student, admittedly one of the few guys she had a few lewd fantasies about occasionally, and his body falling lifelessly to the floor had frozen her to the spot. Being bound to the gravestone, her blood stolen and captive audience to Voldemort being reborn made her blood freeze in her veins. Seeing the reborn megalomaniac summon his servants, having to listen to his gloating and forced to duel him…

"SHUT YOUR FREAK MOUTH GIRL BEFORE I GIVE YOU A REASON TO ACTUALLY SCREAM!" Vernon roared smashing his fist on the heavily locked door that served as the teens prison.

Hate filled eyes glared at the door wishing her gaze could burn the house and her relatives to death. Before Violet could scream a black hate filled response, an object seemed to materialize on the broken desk before her eyes. To her eyes it looked like a book but not like her course books. Wary of the book she got up from the excuse of a bed and slowly approached the desk. Like her eyes had seen the book wasn't so much of an educational or recreational book but a leather bound journal closed by a iron clasp on an attached leather strap. Despite her aversion to any sort of unknown variables, she was damn well justifiably paranoid given what happened in the past four years at Hogwarts, she couldn't help twisting the iron bar on the clasp and opening it.

_Dear diary,_

_This is entirely dumb! Mom thinks I'm mad as a rakk whelp when I told her I disappeared today. She said of course I had disappeared she had said, I'd gone out to pratice my aim with Roland since I got my first Maliwan yesterday. It was a fire one and I couldn't have been more smug after I had killed a bandit scumbag who tried to attack me & mom while dad scavenged for information to find that skag lick Three Toes Terry. Ugh, I'm getting off topic! Anyways, Rolands Jakob's pistol misfired and the bullet was speeding at me. I panicked and the next thing I know.. I was gone. At least, that's what Roland told me. One second I'm there seconds away from becoming another dead body on the Pandoran wasteland, my blood the water to feed cacti that dot the desolate sandy expanses, and the next he claims my body was little more than a faint outline like I was a ghost! _

_I don't know what happened but I intend to find out._

_-Lilith the Awesome, age twelve_

Violet's eyes furrowed in confusion. What the hell was a Maliwan, a skag lick and a rakk whelp? Where was Pandora? She skipped forward after a few entries finding few answers until her eyes came to a particular entry that answered some of her questions.

_Six full lunar cycle_

_Roland, Mordecai, Brick and myself finally found out what I am. I'm not a witch but something called a Siren. Legends state that all Sirens are born with special powers that make them almost godlike beings. That explains why I can do what I dubbed Phasewalking a couple of years back, the ability to exist in a separate dimension like I was born in it for a few moments time while in the real world on Pandora I was essentially a ghost. The legends also state only six of us Sirens can exist in the entirety of the universe at one time. The Sirens can only be females too so I guess I'm not alone in my uniqueness, I have five sisters siststers somewhere in this whole wide cosmic existence. Though we don't share blood they are my sisters in this fate of ours. Maybe I'll meet some of them one day, a naïve thought I know but its nice to think out there somewhere I have others like me going through similar ordeals. _

_Roland, Mordecai, Brick and I are going after The Vault since its the only hope I have to find out more. This might be my final entry here since I don't know how dangerous this journey will be. Mom, if you find this I'm so sorry your near death injuriess were my fault. Those Atlas bastard guys tortured you to find me. I should have protected you better and I failed in that. I hope one day you can forgive your eldest child for bringing you the pain I have. _

_I love you even if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me. I've always tried to make you proud of me and I hope that if our little ragtag group is successful I can bring home something as proof of our triumph. Please be safe.. For my sake if not your own. Tell my little sister Janey I love her too and I'm proud of her no matter what she does, she's always been a good girl & smart. Don't let her turn out to be like me, a Vault Hunter or as I'm certain many will come to call me- a Bandit like the majority of this planets citizenry. She's too good for that kind of life. If you have to, get her off world to another planet like Eden-6. One of us has to make something good of their lives, it should be her._

_Your daughter, _

_Lilith the Phasewalker_

A pensive expression crossed Violet's eyes as what looked like long dried tear drops splotched the ink. Spotting an arch shaped symbol inside a circle, the same shape burned into the cover of the journal, caught her eye. She barely touched it and traced the arch with the tip of her fingernail before the room was filled with bright purple light.

By the time the door opened allowing Vernon Dursley in red faced with rage, the light was gone; so was Violet Arcadia Potter and the mysterious journal for that matter. Though what was left behind was the very same symbol burned floor to ceiling on every wall that was on the journal, an arch shape contained by a circle but the symbol ln all four walls burned an ominous dark green color.


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora isn't exactly a place most people would choose to visit for an off world vacation. It was little more than a criminals wet dream made reality. There was little order to follow- murder was ths rule of law, not the exception. Not to mention if you died, you could be infinitely brought back to life so long as your DNA was registered in the Hyperion New-U system AND you had money, it might take about a tenth of your over all cash but you were immortal for gods sake!

It was why Lilith was trying to make heads or tails of the girl between her, Mordecai, Brick, Tina, Maya, Krieg, Zer0 and Salvador on their battle strategy table. The girl couldn't have been more than fourteen with long raven and bright emerald colored eys she had taken a half step back in shock. "Guys, gals put your guns down" she ordered. "Tina that mean Felicia Snugglebuns."

The blonde child frowned as she shook her mop of hair. "No can do Lily of the Valley. She could be-"

Violet's turned and looked at the redhead. "Lily? Like short for Lilith?" she asked cautiously.

Lilith couldn't tell what the grls game was but somthing was afoot. "Yeah, who are you? Better question, _how _did you get here? Only authorized Fast Travel users can access Sanctuary" she said relaxing her grip just slightly on her Jakob's revolver, the same revolver from hers and Roland's youth that first alerted them to her powers.

Violet reached into her overly large shirt and went to pull out the book until two clicks sounded right behind her ear. "Easy… I don't have a weapon. If what appeared to me is really hers, I just want to return it I swear on my life" she said with a grim faceas she looked to a big buff dude holding a double barrel shotgun.

"Brick, let her get it out. Everyone here bar Tina has a gun and better reflexes to take her out if need be. Finger off the trigger. Now" Lilith said evenly.

Brick didn't make a comment as he reluctantly listened.

"Thanks, I really don't have anything to hurt you guys. Not unless you count my magc and I doubt even that would be really effective. I'm still learning to control it you see and I'm totally pants at most of it" Violet said as she pulled out the leather journal.

Lilith's eyes went wide as she snatched it out of the girls hands. She hadn't seen her old journal in almost a decade since her family's home had been razed to the ground by a pack of fire skags. While her mother didn't escape she knew her sister Janey did and was an engaged pre-med student on Babylon-5. "Where did you get this?!' she demanded with a hiss, the revolver aimed squarely to the girls chest.

Violet fell back at the sudden hostility that her back collided with the stick thin guy sending them both to the floor. "Woah, woah don't shoot me ok?! I'll explain but can someone please get me a drink of water? My throat is dry as hell" she said eyeing the revolver armed redhead more nervously than the other gun toting people around her.

Ths tiny blonde girl begrudgingly went to get it after all the adults shot her a look.

"Talk."

What followed was an hour long interrogation that not only rehashed how Violet got the journal and the bare minimum about her life relevant to finding the journal but also what she meant by magic. The two Sirens of the group had looked dubiously at each other before taking the young teen to Lilith's private quarters to further the conversation. By the time they got the asnwers they wanted about what she meant by the unique magic only she could use, Lilith had all but ordered her the teen to strip.

Maya had reservations about the demand but she couldn't help but be curious if this teen claiming to be capable of unique magic was a Siren like them. It would mark her, to their knowledge, as the third Siren out of six in the universe. "Just do it ok? Its not like we're child predators looking to exploit you sexually" she said with a blunt but honest tone. "If you haven't quite patched it together yet you've landed in the hub of the sole resistance movement on Pandora. If you can use what you dub magic, you might be one of the six Sirens in the universe like Lilith and I am. If that's the case we could use another gun while trying to help you get back to… What did you call your planet again?" the Siren asked.

"Earth and Maya is right. Even if you aren't a Siren we can be of help, that is if you help us in return" Lilith said patiently. "If you don't have the tattoos like me and Maya you aren't a Siren, if you do you are."

"Tit for tat situation then" Violet said with a sigh. She didn't really have a choice with Maya in front of the door blocking her exit and no way back to earth in the foreseeeable future. Discarding Dudley's hand me downs she was left in a plain black set of bra and panties, the only muggle clothing she had that properly fit her. "Give me a bottle of water or two and a face cloth."

Lilith grabbed a water bottle from her mini fridge next to a rakk ale bottle and handed it over with a spare swatch of fabric that came off one of her bloody battle destroyed shirts.

With a mechanical ease Violet began to wipe at her skin after soaking the fabric swatch in water. The palms of her hands revealed thick bright acid green whirlpool like shapes that connected to wave-like lines that went up the inside of her arms over the shoulders. "You'll have to dump the rest over the middle of my back between my shoulderblades" she said with a shake of her head.

Lilith took the bottle and did that making the teen gasp at the coldness. Before her eyes makeup and concealer bled off revealing what looked to be a tribal style tattoo of a bird in flight. "Holy shit... Looks like a raven or a phoenix" she said unable to stop the absent comment.

Violet scowled harshly, her muscles tensing at the word phoenix. "I prefer to think of it as a raven or another predatory bird instead of that overglorified " she said with a bland tone challenging the two older women to disagree with her. "I had this ever since I could remember, this and my magic. I learned some control early but this tattoo thing, it would glow every single time I used my magic. That's when I had to begin to steal concealer to cover it up, hide my 'freakishness' as my _oh so loving_ aunt & uncle barked orders at me to do." Her tone turned scathing for a moment.

Maya's eyes turned cold and narrowed to slits. "It isn't freakishness" she declared, her eye catching Lilith's frame go completely taut.

"Yeah because every witch on earth can snap her finger and summon a number of seethrough orbs that have the fatal effect of sucking the very blood from a persons veins like drops of rain through a cheese cloth" Violet said with a sarcastic tone. "Now unless you got towel I can wipe off with, I want to get dressed even if its those pathetic rags.."

Both older Sirens shared a minute nod. "Sounds like you _could _be a Siren but without seeing you in combat to see if your tattoo lights up, we can't be sure" Maya said finding her voice first. Though it was hard to spot she had noticed faded abuse scars on the girls back. "Just out of curiosity, why are wearing clothes far too big for you? You were practically swimming in them trying to take them off."

"My _oh so loving family_ considers me a freak, an abomination and as such I get the shit end of the stick. They either buy me the cheapest threadbare, practicallly a weak breeze would leave me naked in public _**or**_ my six hundred pound deliquent brat of a cousins cast offs after my aunt buys him new clothes at his whim are tossed to me. The only reason I actually have gender correct underclothes is because I threatened her and my uncle with bringing their treatment of me to the attention of London's Police Commissioner" Violet said with a snort accepting the towel the redhead offer. "I swear I never saw a muggle go so near perfect ghost-seethrough before my aunt took me to get what I needed."

While teen used the towel to dry off her back, butt and legs the two Sirens shared hush conversation. "You saw it too didn't you?" Lilith asked with a hardness in her gaze.

"The faded abuse scars or the fact she is far too thin?" Maya asked grimly. The look she got from the redhead said it all. "Yeah I saw. Kid needs more help than we thought Lilith. If her contempt wasn't so closely tied into what I can only guess is a sarcastic self-defense coping mechanism I wouldn't be shocked if she murdered her relatives with a smile on her face."

Lilith's eyes hardened more. "You got a name kid?" the redhead Siren asked.

"Depends on who you ask. Freak, Girl, Abomination, whore spawn- if you ask thise wastes of flesh I have to legally acknowledge as 'family' even if the word is only a façade" Violet said dropping the towel and began pulling on the sail boat of material she called a shirt. After a minute of fiddling to tie the excess material into a knot so it was _somewhat presentable _the smooth knot was shoved into the waist band of her panties before her, once agaib excessively too largw for her narrow hips, shorts pulled up and lashed tight with two belts so the denin didn't fall off. "My mother and father named me Violet Arcadia Potter before they were murdered when I was an infant. Never been a fan of being named after a flower, particularly violets since I hate girly colors like purple and pink." She was quiet for a moment. "Its tradition as far I can tell, naming the women in my moms family after flowers. My mother was Lily Catherine, my aunt is Petunia Marie and me- Violet Arcadia; pretty stupid if you ask me using nature to helo name the women" she said rolling her eyes.

"Any other titles we need to be aware of before we even begin to try figuring out how to get you home?"

"Officially as far as magical England is concerned? Yeah, there's one of them- the Girl-Who-Lived. The spell that the murderer who killed my parents tried to use it on me. For whatever reason it failed and rebounded kilking him instead. It left this scar as a daiky reminder of what happened" Violet said brushing her hair away from her forehead revealing the small lightning bolt shaped scar above her brow.

"Then we'll call you something different if you want."

Violet looked thoughtful, almost pensive, for a moment. "Reading your journal Lilith told me how dangerous it is here on Pandora. How Sirens are viewed as witches. My mother was a witch, dad was a wizard and I have a nasty habit of drawing trouble to me despite my attempts not to…"

"Pandora and trouble are two peas in a pod kid "

"Jynx, call me Jynx."

The elder pair of women shared a smirk at the irony. "Maya, why don't you take Jynx over to Moxie and see if she can't temporarily help our newest Crimson Raider out with clothes department til she can carry her own weight?" Lilith asked though it was really a suggestion.

Maya read between the lines and nodded. "Come on, I think you'll like Moxie. She might flirt with you and tease but Moxie is a good sort. At least by Pandora standards anyway" she said motioning for the teen to follow her to the bar.

Jynx followed shruggjng her shoulders. "Won't bother me none if she decides to be flirty. I'm an equal opportunjty romantic. The question remaining to be seen is if she take the flirting being returned as well as she gives it judginf by your words" she replied with a little curiosity in her tone.

Only once Maya and Jynx were well out of earshot did Lilith return answering all the questions being thrown at her with one statement. "That girl is almost certainly a Siren and may be key to helping defeat Jack. She has the tattoos and she has a unqiue power like me & Maya but its bloody, literally. She can summon orbs that can drain a persons blood out of their veins _through _the pores of their skin if they touch the orbs. In exchange for helping us, we'll be helping her get home to her own planet. Somehow."

* * *

*BACK ON EARTH; HOGWARTS SCHOOL, SCOTTLAND; SAME TIME*

Albus Dumbledore was a man that far too many trusted and relied upon to set the moral bar. Prior to his defeat of Grindelwald he had little notoriety as an Alchemy Academic. It was only after the titanic duel that he began to be famous as a 'Bastion of The Light' and his view of things gained traction. His academia career petered out during his employment under Armando Dippet, a man he inevitablh replaced as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry new Headmaster. It put him in a position to directly mold the new generations to his beliefs of what justified good and evil, dark and light. If it was purely his status as Headmaster at Hogwarts he was certain there would've been some leniency for his outdated puritanical beliefs being forced in children but he was not solely the Headmaster. He possessed two other titles that suoerceded the influence and prestige being Headmaster afforded him, those titles being Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of The International Confederation of Wizards or The ICW for short.

His latter titles afforded him political power to quite literally dictate magical international and local laws as freely as he forced his views on his students at Hogwarts.

He had many a detractor calling him a dictator in the guise of a grandfatherly kind old man and they were right. To a degree. His actions could suggest a dictators firn iron grip to make things in his image but he had valid reasons! He wished to guide, it was a far kinder wors than order, the next generation to not make the mistakes his had; mistakes that allowed for Gellert Grindelwald to cause war and give rise to the Dark Lord Voldemort who terrorized England until Violet Potter killed him at the loss of her parents.

James and Lily Potter had been some of his finest, not mention bravest, students to walk the halls of Hogwarts in Gryffindor colors. The Potters were an old Light family so winning James Potter over had been a walk in the park. Lily Potter, then Lily Evans, had been harder to win over. Despitw being muggleborn she was a sharp witch that many a Pureblooded student dreaded being on the opposite side of a debate ragarding the xenophobic Old Religion and its traditions. Even when the married couple was hiding he had known the witch was still not wholly convinced by him.

A suddden blaring of alarms interrupted his out of nowhere reminiscing. He would need to figure out what brought it on later. Rich blue eyes widened with shock and horror as the two rows of seemingly innocent knick knacks were blowing up or melting all by themselves. This couldn't be! The objects were anchored to spells that were monitoring Violet Potter so for them to blow up or melt was a really bad sign!

"Fawkes!"

Ancient wizard and a red-gold feathered phoenix disappeared in a swirl of fire.

It wouldn't be too til he returned grief stricken. Number Four Privet Drive had been an inferno when he arrived, an inferno of _emerald _flames. Muggle authorities battled the flames with no luck til he, subtly of course, added the necessary magic to the water to kill the flames. Health officials pulled out four bodies burned beyond recognition.

Violet Potter, the only person capable of stopping Voldemort, was dead and he waa partly to blame. He knew how badly intolerant the Dursley's were towards that didn't fit their view of normal. He knew Petunia Dursley neé Evans was a petty woman but he knew family could never do what Violet had been claiming for four years. Yet the medical man in a blue shirt and black pants said the younger deceased female body, zipped up in a body bag, had to of suffered a minimum ten years worth of systematic and deliberate abuse for her bones to show such breakage and lack of bone density.

Violet Potter was dead because Minerva had been right that night. Violet Potter was dead because he refused to take off his rose tintes glasses.

He was responsible for signing the magical worlds death by denying an innocent girl the true protection she deserved.

* * *

*THE ROOKERY, SAME TIME*

Luna Lovegood smiled serenly seeing a perculiar red star shine brightly in the midnight sky. "Train big sister and be happy. The world will herald your comeback as a miracle and I, I will be waiting. A patient chick anticipating the return of my nest mate" she whispered softly. Bringing her forefinger and middle together she kissed the pads lightly before pressing them on the windows glasspane. The red star burned brighter for a moment making her smile grow the tiniest degree. "Love you big sister, sweet dreams and protections wherever you are."

With a contented sigh Luna grabbed her Snorkack plushy, a gift sewn by Violet herself last year for yule, and climbed into bed snuggling the plushy to her chest. A small dose of magic focused to the plush gift made her eyes close as the familiar gentle humming, a recording powered by a rune matrix, of Violet's half forgotten lullaby reached her ears. In moments she was out like a light, her last being that a piece of the girl she loved as an elder sibling would always be with her so long as she had her plush gift in arms.

* * *

*MOXXI'S BAR, SANCTUARY; PLANET PANDORA*

"So what's this Moxxi chick like anyway?" Jynx asked idliy noting that the towns people were eyeing her weirdly. _'Probably my clothes though if Lilith is right that'll br rectified soon'_ she thought to herself.

"Moxxi is.. She's a complex character to be fair. I don't know too much about her being a fairly new arrival to Pandora myself. You'd be better off asking Roland, Lilith, Brick or Mordecai about specifics since they opened the original Vault here on Pandora and survived her Underdome before Handsome Jack destroyed it. They know her pretty well or you can wait two minutes for her to finish serving the guys at the bar and ask her yourself" Maya said pushing open the bars front door permitting them entrance.

Jynx's first view of the woman named Moxxi made her whistle softly. "Merlin be damned" she said to herself. Between her bright green eyes, voluptuous figure and what seemed like a coquettish air the teen felt her eyes glimmer in excitement. Discarding the obvious things, the way the woman dressed almost like a circus ringmaster and showed off more than a fair amount of skin & cleavage told her that the older woman wasn't shy but also rather enjoyed being the teasing type.

"She has that effect on most everyone. Don't get flustered if she calls you killer. Nearly everyone in Sanctuary has taken a life to further the cause of removing Handsome Jack and Hyperion from Pandora" Maya said gesturing Jynx forward.

"Killing for a cause that is meant to be of service to those without a voice or who are deliberate ubder-represented doesn't bother me in the slightest. Its the falsly so called 'justified' reins of tyranny that kills innocent people that gets my blood boiling the wrong way. That.. Well its not good for anyone around me if I see something like that happen. I almost killed my cousin more than a handful of times because he is a bully that revels in beating on children smaller, younger and weaker than he is; not that its hard to be smaller than him, hes like four hundred pounds of fat and spoiled condescension" Jynx shrugged moving forward.

Moxxi waa beyond bored as she set down a beer before her eyes caught sight of Maya. "Hey there killer. Come to see little ol me?" she asked with a seductive little smirk.

"Yes and no Moxxi. This is Jynx, we are certain she's another Siren and has agreed to help the Raidera with our Handsome Jack problem. But as you can see, she doesn't have the right clothes for such an endeavour. Lilith thought you might be able to help her out in that department and we'll take care of getting her combat ready. We'll owe you one" Maya said seeing the contemplative look on the womans face.

"I'm sure a.. private arrangement can be made. After all, for the time being we're all on the same side so what's a tiny little favor between friends right?" Jynx asked with a suggestive and playful yet saucy wink.

Moxxi's grin turned a touch lecherous as leaned against the bartop towards the girl Maya introduced as Jynx. "Doll, you read my mind. A _teeny tiny_ favor like that can be resolved with a _private arrangement_. Bars closed, scram if you aren't a Siren!" she ordered scaring the patrons with its sudden giving. Once the bar was clear except for them three she hit a button under the bar locking both entrances. "Alright Doll, follow me and I'll see what I can find. Not you Maya, we'll be back down in a little bit. Help yourself to a drink in the meantime."

A little while, as it turned out, happened to be an hour. Gone were Jynx's too large shorts and boat sail shirt, in their place was a forest green crop top like corset that showed her stomach and tight but not too tight daisy duke shorts. The back of the crop was laced shut with neon emerald laces while a half bomber jacket was over one arm and knee high combats replaced her ratty trainers. A sort of smirk was etched on her lips as she absently licked the bottom one. "Lets get back to Lilith" she said striding for the side door.

"Woah woah, what happened to Moxxi?" Maya asked curiously.

"She and I reached a mutually agreeable _private arrangement_ she was more than happy to accept. Nothing more, nothing less."


	3. Chapter 3

Jynx hissed as she dabbed at a bullet wound that had ripped through her shoulder. Between strikes to take down Hyperion and Handsome Jack her training, both as a Siren and a Crimson Raider, took leaping strides in such a short time. Like all the other Vault Hunters, particularly Lilith, she came to have a preference for a certain type of gun- close to medium range SMGs or pistols though she did keep a sniper on hand in case she needed to keep distance. The one type of gun she loathed with a passion more than most was shotguns, they were far too close range for her taste and that skaglick douche of a bandit on her first real outing blew her chest wide open with one. Just thinking about it and her first uncomfortable respawn process thanks to the local New-U station made her skin crawl. _'I prefer the squeezing through a tube feeling of Apparition over a respawn cycle'_ she thought finishing up wrapping her shoulder. The Greater Insta-health Vial she bought from Dr. Zed's machine replenished the lost blood and within the hour the wound would be gone like she'd never been hurt in the first place.

"How you doin kid?"

Jynx looked up noticing Lilith nearby leaning on the doorframe watching her. While she got on with everyone, particularly the little blonde girl named Tina who had a penchant for building highly volatile explosives that _only slightly_ reminded her of Luna, something about the redheaded Siren was slightly more comforting to have around. For all her strengths as a leader, even if a lot of the shots were practically called by Roland, the young Siren thought Lilith's true strength lay less in a tactical arena and more of a people sense. Roland could command and sort out the main bulk of Sanctuary's defense but Lilith's subtle empathy was just as, if not more so, important to Sanctuary's continued existence than their ragtag martial vanguard protecting their home. "Huh? Fine I guess, just thinking while wrapping my shoulder up. I should've checked my six, it was the first lesson when you started my gun and raiding exercises. Made a damn rookie mistake" she said with an upset and irritated tone at herself.

"You're doing a lot better than I did when me and the guys set out to open the first vault. It was just me and Roland at the start back then, no formal training or anything. The amount of times we got ourselves killed in the dumbest of ways and respawned out of the gate would make your head spin" Lilith said shaking her head. "Now really, how you doin? Don't tell me you're fine either cause I'll say you're full of shit and we both know it. You might think you have us fooled but you really don't, Tina and Gaige maybe but certainly not the adults. None of us takes a bullet like you did today for no apparent reason."

Jynx cursed internally as she sighed softly. "Can't we just leave it as I believe in some core things differently from the rest of the crew and leave it at that?" she asked carefully pulling her top back up and a gesture of her hand had the corset laces tie themselves snug once more.

"No, not really. Maya and Moxxi had half a mind to come have this talk with you themselves" Lilith said keeping her eyes on the younger girl.

Jynx dropped her head into her hands. Great, if Moxxi and Maya showed some semblance of concern it was a matter of time before she was pushed into a chair for a group intervention for what she did. "Ok fine, juvenile as it sounds.. A piece of me panicked today" she said as her eyes closed. The confession would dredge up a conversation she really didn't want to have or memories that were best left forgotten in her opinion.

"Panicked over what? It's not like its your first run out" Lilith said arching an eyebrow. "If you remember correctly _that_ excursion-"

"I remember, got my chest blown open by a midget with a Torgue shotgun killing me for the first time and sending me through the New-U. Got sick off the sensation after I was respawned and stopped hyperventilating like a Day Zero scrub lord in Raid Battle with food poisoning" Jynx said cutting off the moment of recollection with a huff.

"You need to cut back on playing so many ECHO games for a bit. You're starting to speak nerd like Gaige" Lilith said with a little smirk at the raven haired girl. "Stop trying to avoid the question Jynx, what happened out there."

Jynx looked away silently for a long moment. "I've been here for almost two months and I'm no closer to truly belonging than when I appeared out of the blue after your journal appeared in my room on Earth. Tina and Gaige accept having another girl around that's their age-ish but I know they don't trust me, the looks and hushed conversations when they think I'm not around or can't hear them is proof enough of that. Roland, Mordecai and Brick probably still suspect me of being a Hyperion spy out to gain everyone's trust just to betray you all in the end; their body language says it all. The only people who seem to not be concerned about my presence here for one reason or another is you, Maya and Moxxi; the latter of the three for leagues and depths different reasons over you and Maya obviously."

Lilith caught the self-deprecating tone and made to speak but was stopped by a hand gesturing to stay silent so Jynx could finish.

"You and Maya genuinely want to help me get a grasp of my powers and get me home. I appreciate it, sincerely I do. It's just.." Jynx struggled for a moment to find the words as she approached the balcony attached to the crappy apartment Gaige shared with her though it was with caution tempered 'enthusiasm' rather than a desire to be hospitable or want to help a fellow Vault Hunter. "Going through the motions you know? If I don't belong here and I sure as hell don't belong back home with my only living relatives on my planet.. Where do I belong? I mean.. Forget it, forget I said anything" she said shaking her head watching the sun set over the edge of Sanctuary. "Everything is peachy Lilith."

"Jynx, you're overthinking it really. Sure everyone isn't your best friend here but instant unconditional trust is a naïve ideal on this world. If everyone did that here Pandora would be a planet of nothing but skags, rakk and eridian guardian aliens. All the work you put in to help is a big tally in your favor" Lilith said keeping her eyes on the teen but didn't approach her. Being in that teenage phase was rough on everyone but considering what she and Maya suspected had been savage abuse inflicted on Jynx from a young age, the redhead knew for a fact it was harder on the younger Siren.

"Lilith, I appreciate your attempt but don't try to bullshit a bullshitter. Unless I can kill Jack like yesterday or something legendary like kill an ancient alien monster hell bent on destroying all human life on Pandora, I know the rest of the team isn't going to trust me anytime soon. I made my peace with that after I found the tracking device in the frame of my revolver after Marcus fixed it for me after the bullymong ate it. I wasn't trusted at any point growing up by the relatives I was forced to live with after my parents were murdered. I wasn't trusted when I began going to my witch school where a meddlesome old man I thought I could trust because he was a close friend to my parents decided to feed me half truths and crumbs of information despite being put in mortal peril for four years _**inside**_ the school that was allegedly the safest magical school in Europe." Jynx shrugged her non-injured shoulder feeling the weight of Lilith's gaze on her back. "All my life up til now I've been gawked at as a freak anomaly of nature, victim to celebrity status I never wanted in the first place or sneered at by lesser mortals as irredeemable low life criminal trash that should've been aborted in my mother's womb. As much as it stings even though it shouldn't by this point," expressionless green eyes looked over her shoulder to meet Lilith's "I'm expecting them to never trust me. It'll hurt less when I'm proven right. I've lived my life to this point with no true family to love me, I don't have memories of my parents except my mother's dying screams to spare me when I was just about a year and a half old, or any real friends except one… Someone I would raze entire cities to ashes for just to see her safe. Being alone is almost always the rule of law, not the exception, as far as Fate seems to be concerned on the topic of my misery."

* * *

Lilith scowled around the rim of her drink later that night after Jynx had forgone eating anything and settled for bed not too shortly after sunset. While the younger girl didn't talk about her past unless entirely relevant, even then it was always in the vaguest detail, she couldn't refute the assertion put forth. All the guys in Sanctuary kept an eye on Jynx at all possible times she was about town and Tina and Gaige treated her slightly better but with as much caution like they were handling a live planet destroying bomb. For all the good in two months Jynx did between helping on missions and striking out against Hyperion and Jack, she was all but a pariah because of people's paranoia. The girl barely kept enough money to afford any potential respawns, food, ammo, gun upkeep costs, and clothes maintenance; where the rest went she didn't have proof, but plenty of suspicions considering the barely noticeable gatling turret emplacements cropping up on the cities taller buildings

"Something on your mind sugar?"

Lilith cast her eyes up looking to see Moxxi cleaning a glass. She knew the resident flirt had an interest in Jynx but what kind she didn't know. Pandora wasn't a place of morals so even if it was a sexual interest, she wouldn't put it past the amorous woman, there wasn't room for her to speak against it. Part of her, surprised as she was by the flash of anger rising in her chest, bristled at even the hypothetical. "Humans suck" she said before drowning the bottom half of her drink.

A look crossed Moxxi's face as she refilled the glass. Unlike her usual flirty and coy one, this was a serious one that bordered on grim. "What happened Lilith?"

The Siren's eyes twitched a centimeter wide in surprise. For Moxxi to drop the amorous, flirty persona and use a person's name meant she was being serious. In all her time knowing the woman she'd heard her use anyone's given name _twice only_. "I probably shouldn't say with present company." Her eyes moved imperceptibly.

Moxxi drew a revolver from under the bartop and pulled the trigger once embedding a round in the ceiling. The bar emptied out in seconds before she pressed the button locking both doors securely. "Talk."

"I'm worried about Jynx, Moxxi. I know she's a kid fighting this war to help us so we help her get home somehow but.." Lilith took a swig of her glass letting the alcohol burn down her throat "she's far too jaded. More jaded than you, me and the whole Raider corps put together. She said something to me that really got my concern high while dodging my question."

By the time Moxxi shut down lights for the night Lilith was laid out on her luxurious couch in the apartment above the bar. For the young Siren to be as jaded as the redhead made their conversation out to have been, she understood why Lilith was concerned. Jynx expected none of them to actually trust her? Jynx expected to be alone no matter where she was? It was a dangerous mindset to have for anyone. Faintly she was reminded of an ECHOnet article she heard a while back about a suicidally depressed former Hyperion employee that tried to kill herself but since her DNA was registered with the New-U system as a one time Hyperion employee she was brought back in seconds. Even when the woman exhausted her money reesrves so she was flat broke, the twisted assholes waived the respawn fee to torture the woman til she died of natural causes. She doubted the young Siren would do anything extreme like that, her private talks -actual talks not veiled sexual encounters like some would expect- gave her a tiny bit more insight to how Jynx thought than the other Raiders after all. Her mind did whirl back to one thing Lilith said Jynx said when pressed about why she jumped in front of the shotgun blast that would've killed the older Siren and sent her through the New-U.

_"I don't think she realized what she said to be quite frank Moxx. She had a haunted and scared look in the deepest shadow of her eyes as she said something to the effect of not letting a second mom die before her eyes again" Lilith said with a dark frown. "I barely heard her say it Moxx. It was practically a whisper."_

"A second die before her eyes…" A somber look etched itself onto Moxxi's face as she looked out the window. For a moment she saw nothing out of the ordinary before a thin silhouette slipped out a window. With a grace belying what appeared to be a too thin form, the silhouette took to the rooftops. Her eyes tracked the figure to the building where the Fast Travel was before it dropped down. A note appeared to be slapped on the Customization Station frame before the figure went inside and a moment later the tell tale blue flash signified the person's departure to another Pandora destination.

* * *

Under the crescent moon Jynx looked to the sky from her runner parked near the Overlook entrance barrier. She had hoped driving around away from Sanctuary would help suppress the conversation from earlier but it didn't. "This place isn't home Luna" she said, her form stretched on the hood and windshield staring up to the sky. Her left hand held a delicate gold locket, the moonlight bouncing off the metal in strands. She knew by heart the series of pictures inside and smiled faintly since they were a cycle of wizarding photos of her and her lovable oddity of a best friend who was her sister in all ways that mattered but blood.

_'The world may turn on you sister but your home is always with me' _was etched into one side and she knew that by heart as well. It always sparked a warmth in her chest thinking of her blonde friend. Everyone wrote Luna off for being ditzy or an airhead with her feet in a delusional fantasy but that was far from the truth. Being born to a family bloodline with Seer abilities going back generations tended to have the effect of Luna being half in the present while the other half was seeing an endless amount of possible future paths. Jynx didn't care though, it made Luna a fun kind of quirky in her eyes. As much as the quirkiness endeared her to Luna, it was her coming to the girls aid when their Housemates tried to victimize her that endeared herself to the blonde and made it clear to the would be bullies what would happen if and when they were found.

_***FLASHBACK- JYNX'S SECOND YEAR, LUNA'S FIRST, NIGHT ONE AFTER THE SORTING; SEPTEMBER 2nd***_

Violet sighed as she tried to get her work done in the Ravenclaw common room. The keyword was 'tried' since some of her Housemates were going on about _'showing Loony she doesn't belong here' _while huddled as a group at a nearby table. That made her eyes narrow as her grip tightened and snapped the quill in her hand she was using to do a potions essay Snape had so arrogantly assigned as a 'refresher' of last year's material. _Homework on the first full day of classes_ _was just a powertrip for the greasy haired asshole_. The cracking of the quill was surprisingly loud drawing all eyes in the common room to her table full of open reference books. "Get. Out. Of. Here. Slytherin. Bully. Trash" she hissed with narrowed angry eyes.

The group of four, including two girls she vaguely remembered being named Chang and Marietta something or other, glared back. They said something about how she should apologize or they'd make her for insulting them by calling them Slytherin Trash.

"When you conspire to do harm or haze another Eagle, the House Oath kicks in. 'I swear I shall never harm, endanger or make another Claw feel like they have any reason to fear their own safety in The Roost.' Remember that? We just renewed our House Oath yesterday before the First Years gave theirs. Now leave or I swear by Morgana you'll find yourself in more trouble than being cast out of Ravenclaw by Professor Flitwick in front of everyone in the Great Hall!" Violet sneered with venom in her voice.

The girls, thinking that there being four of them and only one of Violet, decided to try silencing their House's resident celebrity. If Violet couldn't rat on them then they would never be made to face the consequences of their plot be it the consequences of violating the House Oath OR crossing their Head of House.

That was a mistake as the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Year Prefects entered at the same moment the foursome of girls fired stunning spells at Violet.

The lead Seventh Year Prefect shot a shielding spell in front of the raven haired girl while four of the other Prefects used a full body bind on the girls as the last Prefect, the Seventh Years partner, went to get Flitwick. "Attempted assault of a House mate? What are you, an inbred Slytherin bully?" the girl asked with a contempt filled glare.

"They were plotting to take some hazing type action against one of our new Eagles too, Jessica. Something about showing Luna how she didn't belong here," Violet said with the dripping venom still in her tone though it was respectfully said as she looked at the Prefect group whose anger flew up orders of magnitude.

No one saw the four girls in the castle after that night. The morning after, from what she heard, the girls were expelled for not only their attempted assault on her person but their conspiracy to do harm to a new student that had done them no wrong; Dumbledore tried to stop it but since Luna was considered a Pureblood the Board of Governors headed by Lucius Malfoy bulldozed the other Board members to vote his way. That same morning she had officially met Luna properly and over the course of breakfast brought the little blonde who would become her friend and sister under her wing.

It went unnoticed til later that the four families were served notices that bankrupted them for their children's actions for assault against the sole remaining heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the money taken added to the already massive reserves she already stood to inherit.

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

Emerald eyes softened as she clicked open the locket and saw the pictures cycle through with shimmers of magic. Silly pictures of them, pictures of her and Luna laughing at some odd looking version of a magical duck with three wings and even a picture of them kissing while being cuddled up together. While the kiss didn't count for anything in her mind, Luna was her friend and little sister after all, the blonde insisted since they were dates the night the picture was taken- the Yule Ball- at least one kiss was a mandatory requirement. She had humored Luna with a quick two second peck as the flash came. "Home is where you are little sister and trust me when I say I'm trying to get back as fast as I can" she said in a soft voice. The locket was clicked shut before she brought it to her lips momentarily, the crescent moon with a flower wrapped around it etched into the outside casing obscured. A moment later it was back in her pocket. Sliding back into the driver's seat she took off into the night intent to do the one thing she needed to do before the Pandoran sun dawned in six hours.

* * *

A/N: ok so some will call this chapter a little mopey but I wanted to explore a little of the various Vault Hunters relationships with Jynx before I jump into the meat of everything. Understably none of them really trust her except Moxxi, Lilith and Maya.

Was anyone, sorry Archer but you obviously don't count here as my beta, surprised by the revelation about Moxxi's relationship with Jynx being a non-sexual one? I hope so. Moxxi is a flirty amorous character by design but she's also scary smart. If the throw away line didn't give it away, the relationship is not and will not ever be a sexual one. Just because Moxxi and Jynx act or make it appear one way, ie like its a sexual relationship with the heavy flirting that will done publically in the future, doesn't make it true. More or less, I'm aiming for Moxxi to be a confidante for Jynx.

Next chapter will begin the first big arc and an advance with the Borderlands 2 storyline. We will also be flashing back, not a flashback, to the HP universe to see what changes have come out of Violet 'dying' in the house fire that killed all the Dursley's that had been trapped inside. How has Sirius taken the news? What consequences have fallen on Dumbledore after being forced to explain the sins he was responsible for leading to Violet's death? What has Voldemort and his Death Eaters been up to since Violet 'died'?

Ta for now~

Oh! Big shout out to my new Beta for this story Archer1eye for helping catch the small mistakes I made in the rough draft.


End file.
